1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is related to a light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is composed of an LCD panel and a backlight module. With the twist of liquid crystal molecules and functions of polarizing plates, the transmittance are changed and causes brightness difference in different pixel regions, and thereby, an image can be displayed. Since the liquid crystal molecules do not emit light, a backlight module is needed to provide a light source. Along with the development trend toward being large-sized and thin, current backlight modules commonly utilize edge-type backlight modules. An edge-type backlight module can be combined with a light-emitting diode (LED) and a light guide plates to achieve an advantage of having a thinner thickness.
In order to obtain a better efficiency of the light generated by the light source after entering the light guide plate with a light entrance side of the light guide plate corresponding to a light source (i.e., the aforementioned LED) as well as to prevent hot spots occurring on the light guide plate due to alternation of brightness and darkness resulted from uneven light, persons related to the art has to further optimize the structure of the light guide plate.